The present invention relates to controlling lighting components in a lighting installation which illuminates a space, such as a retail environment.
In a retail environment, lighting is used to provide a customer friendly atmosphere, which provides a good lighting mood for a retail environment, but in addition allows items or articles which are displayed for purchase to be readily visible. In some retail environments individual shelves or cabinets are lit separately from the main retail environment.
Lighting of a retail environment can be expensive and wasteful of energy. It would be desirable to control the lighting of a retail environment in a way which reduces the amount of energy utilised to light the environment, while not reducing the effectiveness of allowing articles or items on display to be properly lit up.